


A Promise to Return

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kara Thrace and Sam Anders - a love story.  With ordnance.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise to Return

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, fahrbotdrusilla and lee_in_limbo, for the quick beta. :)

**A Promise to Return**

Music from the Battlestar Galactica Original Soundtrack season 2 by Bear McCreary

[A Promise to Return](http://vimeo.com/23944322) from [sabaceanbabe](http://vimeo.com/user5241913) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Password = longshot


End file.
